


Shinedown Short Stories

by AshleyO03



Category: Shinedown (Band)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyO03/pseuds/AshleyO03
Summary: A collection of short stories of you and the band.





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to this book. In this book you will find:

-y/n (your name)

-these are more about being friends than a relationship, but if requested I will write either.

-no smut

-maybe a little fluff

-short stories 

-some may have multiple parts 

\- some are based off of things the band has mentioned in interviews or at shows.

-possible pictures 

-word count (does not include authors note)

A/N:  
I will try to update as much as possible, and will take requests. Thank you for taking the time to check out my story and enjoy reading.

-Ash


	2. Cookies

The band had just started their tour and I was invited. My mom gave the boys cookies before we left, and Brent was addicted. My mom makes the best cookies no matter what kind, and no one on this bus will disagree.

We were currently stopped trying to get a hold of a hotel we were planning on staying at while we were in town.

"Barry and I are headed to the store to pick up some stuff, we will be back soon." Eric calls from the front of the bus. "Alright" I call back. 

"What to do, what to do" I mumbled. I looked over the counter I was tapping my fingers on and saw the cookie basket my mom gave us. There was no one in kitchen but me and there was one cookie left. I know the cookie is going to start an argument about who gets it, or how it will be split. "I'm in the clear" I whisper to myself as I reach into the basket and take the cookie. "Y/N, is that that last cookie?" I turn around slowly like a toddler being caught trying to get to the cookie jar, even though that's practically what I was.

There stands Brent with a hand on his hip "I called the last cookie when we got them" he whined. I stood still waiting for him to make a move. His frown slowly turned into a smirk so I ran. I ran into the main part of the bus where Zach was messing on his phone. I heard Brent yell at Zach to grab me but I was past him before he got off his phone.

I now had two men chasing after me for a cookie which was still in my hand. My feet hit the hard floor of the bunk area as I made a beeline for the bathroom, so I could lock myself in. Before I could turn into the corridor, I was met with a out of breath Zach who blocked the way. "It's my cookie now" I protested before turning around and taking off again.

There were two ways to get into the main room, Zach was blocking one and I had ran through the other. I turned around laughing, running for the main room once again. I turned the corner I originally came around but instead of moving forward, I smashed into another moving body. I let out a quick yelp before losing my balance, the cookie flying out of my hand.

I braced my self for the landing and squeezed my eyes shut, but instead of hitting the hardwood floor, I landed on a surprised Brent and we started laughing. I could hear Zachs feet hitting the floor behind us, before seeing his figure also barrel around the corner yelling "dog pile!"

My eyes widen before he too is sprawled across the floor along with us. "Y/N, move your boney elbow" Brent grunts. "Sorry" I reply. "So not sorry" Zach chimes in giggling. 

All three of us were still sprawled across the floor, as a confused Eric and Barry walk into the room with grocery bags hanging off their wrists.   
Barry's eyes wandered from us to the broken cookie scattered across the floor, a disappointed look on his face. "Did you really fight over the last cookie?" Eric asks his hand covering his eyes, head tilted down.

I slowly get off the floor standing in front of Barry. "It's all Brents fault" I say pointing a finger at the ashamed man lying on the floor. After a moment of silence we all burst into laughter once again.

The cookie, forgotten.

A/N  
I hope you enjoyed the first story to this book. 

Word count:613  
-Ash


	3. Sleep

"Y/N, it's time to get up it's four in the afternoon. I think you've slept enough." A wide awake Barry says. "Iunwunna" I speak into my pillow. "Can you repeat that?" "I don't wanna." I turn back around in my bunk and throw the covers over my head. 

I hear Barry sigh, but block it out. "Hey E Bass, can you do me a favor" I roll my eyes even though Barry can't see me. "Sure what is it." "Can you get Y/N up, I have to go help Brent figure out what to get for food later." 

I can hear foot steps leaving the bunk area, but as soon as they are gone they appear again. I groan shoving the pillow over my head. "Y/N" Eric says in a sing-song voice. I mutter to myself before speaking. "Go away." I said bluntly. 

"And why would I do that?"  
"Cause I asked."   
"But you didn't say please." I could just imagine the smirk plastered across his face. "Please?" I asked. "Nope, you gotta get up, even Zach got up before you." 

"That's Zachs fault, now let me sleep." "Why?"  
"Because."  
"Because why?"  
"Because I said so."   
"Y/N."  
"Eric."  
"I'll have Zach come in here and drag you out of bed."   
"Was that a threat?"   
"Possibly."

Moments later another person joins us in the room. "Hi Y/N." A way too happy sounding Zach says. "Bye Zach." I bury myself in my blanket even farther and twist my body, wrapping the blanket around me like a cocoon.  
"You asked for it." Eric mutters.

Not even a second later, I feel a pair of arms wrap around my body pulling me out of the bed. "No" I whine dragging out the "o". I'm carried through the main area before being set down in the kitchen. Barry is chuckling to himself and Brent is on the phone. 

I turned sideways in the chair. 'Jokes on you Zach, you left me with a blanket.' I laughed to myself mentally, drifting back into a peaceful slumber. 

Before I knew it I felt a hand violently shaking me awake for the second time today. "We decided to let you sleep, because it took us 30 minutes to get you up last time, but food is supposed to be here any minute." Barry said, still rubbing my shoulder. I opened my eyes and sat up. "Fine, only because there's food involved."

"Foods here." Brent says, a knock on the door proving his statement.  "Thanks captain obvious" Zach replies, heading towards the door. "We should have just shoved some cereal by her head, look how awake Y/N is." Eric says, another smirk on his face. "Sush, before I knock that smirk off your face." I retorted. "Damn Y/N."

"Who wants pizza!" Zach shouts. My hand has already shot into the air without me knowing. "I just realized, the pizza guy probably heard you shout that." Zach shrugged his shoulders, and picked up a slice of pizza.

"What time is it?" I think out loud. "Almost half past six" Brent answers, shoving pizza in his mouth. "Oh."   
"Yeah, you might as well have just slept until tomorrow, and got up early." Giggles were shared among us. "Maybe I did sleep too long." I murmured. 

A/N  
This one was inspired by my own sleep schedule. I'll sleep forever if someone doesn't wake me up.

Word count:552  
-Ash


	4. Music Video Mishap

"Today we are here for the music video for the Shinedown song Enemies." The director announced to the camera. There were 4 chairs identical to mine, in a circle in the center of the room. 

The camera man went by the boys while they were getting make-up done. Eric was done and the camera was pointed at him, he opened his mouth and smiled. "Hey Eric, stop making stupid faces at the camera!" I yelled making him turn his head. I exaggerated a smile, letting him know I was joking, and he curled his top lip at me.

I turned around and slumped in my chair. "I'm bored already." I mumbled to myself. I had my legs crossed with an elbow on them supporting my chin, with  my phone in my other hand. I got up and walked over to Zach who was scrolling through Instagram on his phone. "Hey Y/N." Zach greeted. "Are you practicing for your role already?" I asked "I thought you were already a pro at scrolling through Instagram and taking pictures."  
"Well you know, practice makes perfect."  
"I'll remember that next time you ask me to do something."  
"Doesn't count if you're not on Instagram or your camera."  
"Deal."

I walked back over to my seat and watched Brent and Eric practice the knee kick. Brent was doing really good with it. I got a kick out of them, because Brent kept picking Eric up off the floor. I stretched my arms while the crew assured Brent the coffee pot wouldn't hurt, because it was made of sugar glass.

I got up once again to go over by Zach to see better, but now Barry was there. "Glad you could join us Y/N" Barry put his arm around my shoulder. "Yeah, I wanted a better view." Barry put a hand over his heart pretending to be hurt. "You didn't come to see me? You came for the front row seating." He frowned and I chuckled at his behaviour.

Everyone was crowded around Eric and Brent as they prepared for the coffee pot scene. "Give me a countdown like 3, 2, 1 then go" Brent said hitting his fist into his free hand as he counted. Eric had a really good idea to add some of the left over colder coffee to the prop, to make it more realistic, and it looked nice.

"The lids gonna move." I said. This was the last thing the boys had to record besides when they walk out. "I'm not gonna count down, you guys do it." Brent added. Someone behind me started the countdown: 3, 2, 1. Eric swung the coffee pot into the right side of Brent's forehead. I couldn't help but flinch at the impact.

The two men waited a couple seconds for the camera to get the shot before Brent stepped back. "Ow!" Brent said. "Are you okay?" Someone in the little group we had asked. "Yeah, but that hurt though." A laugh escaping his lips. "Let's just finish the outro."

"And we are done, thank you guys for giving me your time to make this video happen, and we should be able to release it soon." The director said. The band said their thank you and we were ready to go. 

"I'm so glad I didn't have to put a crap ton of makeup on like you guys." Zach said. "Yeah, I feel like a girl" Barry agreed. "And I can't believe the coffee hardened the coffee pot." I added  
"Yeah..." Brent winced as he touched his head. "Don't touch it Brent!"

"I'm so sorry Brent, I didn't know that it would harden." Eric apologized.  
"It's fine"  
"But if I wouldn't have suggest-"  
"Don't sweat it, it's fine" Brent cut off Eric. "I'll get some ice from the lobby, than I'll stop by your room." I told Brent. "Alright, I'll tell Zach to get the door and I'm getting in the shower to get the makeup off." 

As expected when we entered the hotel we got a lot of weird looks. It probably didn't help that I was  getting ice. "Excuse me ma'am, can I get a bag of ice?" I asked the guest service desk. "Which one of your friends started it?" 

"Oh that?" I smiled "that's make-up, they're in a band and just finished a music video."  
"Ok, I was wondering why they didn't seem to be in pain..." she trailed off. "Well except the one with the pony tail."  
"Thats actually who I'm getting ice for, we had a prop mishap."  
"Oh, what a shame, well I hope he feels better." The woman says before handing me the ice pack. "Thank you!"

I skip the elevator and use the stairs, for we were only on the second floor. I dropped some stuff off at my room and grabbed some medicine for pain before heading over to Brent and Zach's room. 

I knocked and Zach opened the door, letting me in. "The other two are still across the hall getting make-up off" Zach informed me as we walked into the kitchen. I turned into the bedroom where Brent was standing in front of the sink mirror examining his head, a frown on his face. "Hey" I said alerting him of my presence. "Hey" Brent said back  before turning towards me.

Eric called Zach to let him know that him and Barry were about to come. Zach headed to the door to wait, while I looked at the bump on Brent's head. "I don't think you got all the make-up off of of the area around the bump."  
"I didn't want to touch it"  
"Do you have a extra wash cloth?"  
"In the bathroom on the rack."  
I had Brent sit on the bed, and I retrieved the washrag,  wetting it and ringing the access water out.

The other two were now in the room watching me get the make-up off of Brent's head. "Since when did Y/N decide to become a doctor?" Eric said. Ever since you decided to break your bandmates head." I retorted. "I said I was sorry." Eric said looking at Brent. 

Brent started to say something reassuring but was cut off by clenching his teeth together and hissing through them, as I started to remove the make-up from the bump.

"And we are done." I said. Zach gave Brent the ice pack and Barry got water from the kitchen for the ibuprofen. "Its already 8:30." Zach said. "Let's get food than I'm going to bed" Barry said. "I'm tired."

"Let's look on the bright side" I exclaimed "at least you get to tell everyone you got hit by a coffee pot."  
Brent laughed. "Yeah, I can check that one off of the bucket list."

A/N  
The enemies video is my favorite, it never fails to make me laugh. You can actually see the bump on Brent's head at the end of the music video. It's on the right side of his forehead (left side on the screen because it's mirrored). 

Word count: 1133  
-Ash


	5. What Did We Come For?

The room was dark, the only light source from the soft glow of my phone screen. I craned my neck upwards away from my phone, giving my eyes time to adjust to the darkness. I took my earbuds out one by one the sound of the music fading away. 

Everyone was asleep but Barry. His phone screen illuminated the kitchen, just as mine had in the living room. I uncrossed my legs and examined the red marks my socks had left on my legs. I unplugged my earbuds from the phone socket and got up to walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Barry." I whispered. "Why are you still up." He replied, eyes glued to the screen. "Rude." I muttered "I'm getting a drink."  
"The only thing in there is milk, unless Zach drank it." I opened the door of the fridge the light turning on. I sighed in disappointment, for the milk was no where to be seen. In its place was a pink note with Zach's messy writing, and a smiley face to top it off.

"Sorry Y/N, looks like your drinking water." I jump as Barry speaks, not realizing he had gotten up. "Maybe not." I reply. "Are you really making me go to Wal-Mart at 1:30 in the morning?"   
"Yes, but at least I'm coming with you, besides it is your fault for being up this late." I snicker.  
"I'll get the keys." He groans.

The drive to the store was silent with the occasional mumbling we called singing. Barry drummed along with the songs on the steering wheel, while I rested my head against the window, glancing at the reflections of incoming cars in the rear view mirror. 

I heard Barry stop tapping on the wheel so I turned my head. "Why did you stop?" I asked. "Did you leave a note just in case someone woke up?" Barry countered, completely dismissing my question. "I'm sure it will be fine..." My words fading out as we reached our destination. "That was very confident."  
"Ya..."

And there we are, two people walking through Wal-Mart just for a gallon of milk. As we walked past the shelves a certain isle stopped me in my tracks. "Barry!" I squealed "they have skateboards!"   
"And?"  
"Help me ride it."  
"I don't think we're supposed to do that." He trailed off "fine."

Barry held my hand as I slowly made my way down the rest of the isle. I jumped off of the board and dragged Barry along with me. "Where are we going?" Barry questioned, watching the ground to avoid tripping over my own shuffling feet "milks the other way." I glanced back lazily. "I want to get a bunch of nerf guns first, for a later day." I let go of his hand as we reached the front of the store to grab a cart. "Push me." I said.  
"What?"  
"Push me, it's simple." 

The few other people in the store gave us weird looks as we passed them. "We are so getting kicked out." Barry laughed. "Not if we out run the Wal-Mart police." I sat cross legged in the cart with one arm pointing in front of me, the other gripping the side "onward, we need to get weapons to defend ourselves."  
"But the nerf guns will be in packages."  
"Let me believe." 

We left the toy section with plenty of guns plus extra ammo. "Excuse me!" Barry turned around, while I tried to get out of the cart. "Yes sir."Barry answered. A worker stood there a glare set on his face. "Somebody's grumpy" I said softly to Barry.  
"I'm going to have to ask you to, buy th items you need and leave the store." The worker spit out "immediately we are getting disruption complaints, I'll check you out." 

I walked out of the store with Barry close behind. "He was really bitchy." I said "he must be having a rough morning." I continued walking, pushing the cart filled with nerf guns towards the car. "Shit." Barry said behind me. "What?"  
"Y/N, we forgot the milk." I unloaded the cart and pushed it into another cart that was sitting next to the car. "I guess we can go to Target, since we just got kicked out of Wal-Mart." I laughed. 

I sat with one leg across the other in the car, turning the music up. Barry was currently in Target. We decided it would be best if I sat out of this trip. I did get us kicked out of Wal-Mart, and we needed milk. The cars light flashed as the doors unlocked. I sat upright and Barry ducked his head in setting the milk in the back. His door slammed shut and he started the engine. "Alright, I think we are good to go." He said as he turned his head backing out of the parking lot.

We shut the doors of the car as quietly as possible, and gathered all the bags in our arms. "Be quiet when we get in, the others may be sleeping." I shushed Barry who had just locked the car. I cringed at the beep the vehicle made as it locked. We made it inside and I went to turn on the lights but was beat to it by a unhappy looking Eric, with two more people behind him mirroring his expression.

"Where the hell did you guys go?" Brent asked "and why!"   
"The store." I replied looking at the ground. Barry took the bags from me and set them on the counter before placing the new gallon of milk in the fridge. "Its 4 in the morning." Zach added. 

Eric walked over to the remaining bags in the counter, peeking inside. "Who's idea was it to buy a bunch of nerf guns?" He questioned. A blush slowly spread across my cheeks as I tilted my head even further down. A sigh escaped Brent's lips, and I played with my fingers.

"Zach shouldn't have drank all the milk, this is his fault." Barry spoke up. "Yes it is his fault that we may or may not have gotten kicked out of Wal-Mart at 3 in the morning." I added. "You guys got kicked out of Wal-Mart?" Brent questioned "for milk." A disbelieving look on his face."   
"Sorta."  
"You know what just tell us the rest later, you guys need sleep." 

Barry and I headed off to bed. "They are going to be so jealous of us when we tell them what went down." I told Barry through the side of my mouth. "I know, right."  
"We can hear you still." Zach called.  
"No you can't" I muttered. "Heard that too."   
"Damn."

A/N   
This one was really fun to write, and hopefully exciting to read.

Word count: 1121  
-Ash


	6. Just Until Next Time

This is based off of a few lyrics from the song "Kill All Your Friends" by My Chemical Romance.  
××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

I trudged up the stairs, with my keys jingling in my back pocket. The apartment building I lived in had no working elevators, but luckily I only had two flights of stairs to go up.

I quickly unlocked the door and shut it behind me. I headed into the kitchen to get a drink. I grasped the handle of the fridge, but softened my grip once I saw the photo of myself and the band on the fridge. I tore my gaze away from the photo and got myself a water bottle.

**Well you can hide a lot about yourself but honey, what are you gonna do?**

Not many people know that I'm friends with them. I'm afraid that if they did, they would want me to get them tickets and back stage passes, but the truth is I can't even get those for free. They may not even remember me. It's been years since I've seen them.

I went to school with Eric and we went every where together. Once he joined Shinedown, I made friends with all of them. The picture on the fridge was taken two days before they left for their first tour.

**But the past ain't through with you**.

After they had left we called each other every other day, but eventually that stopped. First it was every 3 days, then once a week. Then it just stopped. I stopped trying to call them when someone else picked up saying they had just got this number. They changed their numbers and didn't even tell me.

I denied everything. I didn't take care of myself, and even my neighbors had  to come check on me to see if I was even alive. I never went to the doctor to see if I had depression or anything, and just like everything else it stopped too.

**Cause we are all a bunch of liars.**

I laughed softly to myself. We all made promises and no one kept them. They promised to keep in touch, Brent always said "Its never goodbye, it's just until next time." I promised I would be fine. Sure I was okay now, but I still had my moments where I would stare at the photo without even noticing it. A smile slowly made it's way to my face as I saw how happy we all looked in the photo.

Brent had an arm around Zach and Barry was laughing. Zach was sticking his tongue out at the camera. I had a panicked look in my eyes as I had set the camera to take the picture automatically in ten seconds. Eric had a hand over his chest laughing at me.

**It's been 8 bitter years since I've been seeing your face...**

The smile slowly faded from my face to be replaced with a frown. Everytime they even came remotely close on tour to the area I lived in, I never had the money to travel and see them, let alone a meet and greet ticket. I searched for lower priced tickets that others were selling, and even got a few more part time jobs to see if I could get the money to go.

**And your walking away, and I will die in this place.**

The day came and I wasn't there. I had a chance to see them and blew it. If I only would've gotten better grades in college to get a better paying job. I'd just have to wait till next time.

**Sometimes you scrape and sink so low.**

I shuffled my way out of the kitchen kicking my shoes off at the door, I looked at the clock on the wall. I threw myself down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. I was going through one of my spells again and could see tears clouding my vision. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

I turned on the tv and walked once again into the kitchen to make myself something to eat. I kept my gaze down as I opened the fridge for items. I sloppily put together a sandwich and threw all the extra food in the fridge and cabinets.

**Cause we are all a bunch of animals that never payed attention in school.**

I sat down in the spot I was in earlier where my water bottle sat. I changed the channel to the news and listened to the reporter talk. She brought up the topic of what kids were learning in school. I rolled my eyes. "I don't even know half of that crap they are learning." I replied talking with my mouth full. Setting the remote down next to a flyer.

**It's been 9 bitter years since I've been seeing your face...**

The flyer on the table in front of me was from a year ago when I had saved up the money to go to a Shinedown concert. I had gotten a good income job, and they were playing in a town near me.

I picked up the flyer studying the font  of the words and the other small details I had seen before. The sound of the tv was now a quiet buzz, as I was torn from reality once again.

**And you're walking away, and I will die in this place.**

I remember getting to the venue with my ticket in hand. I flew through the security with no problems and quickly found my seat. There were rows of people in front of me. And I could barley see the stage.

Every once in a while a bolt of lightning would go across the sky and thunder would follow. The opening bands played and the crew were setting up Shinedown's equipment. The curtain remained in front of the stage so no one could see. A announcer came on stage, and everyone started screaming. "Due to weather conditions we are going to have to cancel the show, everyone will be refunded the full price. Have a good night, and thank you for coming."

**You'll never get me alive, you'll never take me alive.**

My phone buzzed, pulling me back to reality. The screen lit up and the news reporter was announcing another story. I picked up my phone and saw I had an email.

Shinedown would like to announce the Threat To Survival World Tour. We welcome Halestorm, We Came As Romans, and Shamans Harvest. Click the link below to see show dates. More shows to be announced. We hope to see you there.

I clicked the link to see if they were playing by me. My hands felt clammy and my breath hitched. I scrolled through the dates until I came across a name I've never loved more than now. They were playing a town away, and I was going to go.

**Do what it takes to survive, and I'm still here.**

I jumped up off the couch and not very gracefully I add run to my laptop. I loaded up Live Nations page and looked for tickets.

×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×

The time has finally come. The concert was over and the fans with meet and greet lanyards were directed to a pair of chain link gates. The meet and greet lanyard hung from my neck, tucked in my shirt.  I stayed on the outskirts of the line, to get the back of the line.

Security went through the line and scanned the tickets that each person held (I have no clue how meet and greets work.) I slipped into line as people were let into the gates. As the line moved forward, my mind began to race. 'What if they don't want to see me' 'will they remember me?' 'What am I supposed to say?'

**It's been 10 fucking years since I've been seeing your face round here...**

It was finally my turn to meet them, and I was the last one. "And what is your name?" Brent asked. "Y/N." I replied. I saw Eric's head turn in the corner of my eye. He stopped making small talk with Barry, his attention all on me. "Well Y/N, do you have anything you want us to sign?" Zach asked.

I'm guessing Eric filled Barry in on why he stopped talking to him, because Barry was also staring at me eyes wide. "Y/L/N." Barry mumbled. I handed Zach my ticket and he passed it down the line for everyone to sign.  
"Alright lets get a picture so we can close up." The guard behind me urged. I turned towards the guard nodding.

"Wait." Eric said. He now was walking towards me with the rest following. I turned around "Even after ten years, I can still remember one of my best friends" he said, wrapping his arms around me. I looked over Eric's shoulder to see the other three smiling at me. "But you did forget, you didn't answer calls or anything. I mumbled "you all forgot."

Eric removed his arms and set his hands on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Y/N I didn't mean to, we didn't mean to."  
I looked up at Eric and saw the other three in a line next to him. They had their heads down in shame. Brent was the first one to speak up. "We didn't mean to lose touch with you."   
"We're sorry." Zach added. "Come here." I said. "Group hug!" Zach laughed.

"We are going to make a promise, okay?" Brent proposed.  
"Okay" everyone replied.  
"We are going to keep in touch because we are family and we are friends, got it?" Brent said looking up at each one of us from the little huddle we had. "Got it." We said in harmony.

We made small talk for another half an hour, before the guys had to go. We took several photos, and by then the security guard just stood outside the door. I'm proud of myself. I didn't cry until I had to leave.

**And your walking away, and I will drown in the fear.**

Once I got home I headed straight for the fridge. I looked at the new photo of us *Its a Polaroid* I took a magnet from the side of the fridge. I stuck the picture next to the other one. I smiled for the first time ever looking at the picture, but it didn't last long as I remembered how the first promise went.

Would they keep the promise?

A/N   
I try to write these to where it corresponds with both genders, so I'm sorry if it seems I'm leaning towards a certain one. I'm not completely happy with the ending of this one, but I need to get an update out. Thank you to those who read this, and put up with my terrible updating.

Word count: 1751  
-Ash


End file.
